Uma Novidade Excitante
by Destroya Black
Summary: Draco Malfoy ficou surpreso, ao ponto de abrir a boca e arregalar os olhos, quando entrou no quarto do apartamento que dividia com seu namorado, aka Harry Potter, e o encontrou sentado de pernas cruzadas sobre a cama e com uma venda escura nas mãos.


****Fanfic para o Projeto Sectumsempra de Amor Não Dói 4.5 da sessão HD do fórum Ledo Engano.

Situação 03: Harry resolve brincar de dominante.

* * *

**UMA NOVIDADE EXCITANTE**

* * *

- Harry, acabaram de chegar essas cartas do Ministério...

Draco Malfoy ficou surpreso, ao ponto de abrir a boca e arregalar os olhos, quando entrou no quarto do apartamento que dividia com seu namorado, _aka_ Harry Potter, e o encontrou sentado de pernas cruzadas sobre a cama e com uma venda escura nas mãos.

- Oi, amor, quer brincar? – Um sorriso deslumbrante se abriu na face do moreno de olhos verdes.

- Por Salazar, Potter. Andou cheirando pó de flu, é? – disse enquanto colocava as cartas sobre o criado mudo.

- Nossa, Dray... Que mau humor é esse? Está me fazendo achar que tem uma região por aqui que anda meio tristinha...

- _POTTER_!

O idiota havia apertado _naquele _lugar. Draco começou a amaldiçoá-lo de todas as maneiras que conhecia.

- Qual é, _Dray_... Nós dois sabemos que você gosta bastante disso. – Harry deu uma mordidinha leve no pescoço do namorado. – E eu tive uma ideia nova para apimentarmos nossa relação...

Com aquela frase Draco Malfoy foi simplesmente "plugado na tomada", como diriam os muggles.

Não era novidade nenhuma que as coisas entre ele e Harry estavam... apagadas. O sexo rotineiro não fazia mais efeito, não havia nenhuma novidade; nem mesmo transar em lugares públicos os excitava mais – essa curiosidade já havia sido respondida na fase ninfomaníaca do namoro dos dois, logo no início. Então os dois estavam, literalmente, subindo pelas paredes.

- Pode falar, Harry, sou todo ouvidos. – O louro se permitiu virar-se para encarar as íris verdes do namorado.

O ex-grifinório parecia uma criança pega aprontando. Mordia os lábios e escondia uma das mãos atrás das costas, coincidentemente, seu companheiro perdera a venda de vista.

- Pois é, _Draquinho_, você não acha que mostrar é bem melhor?

Dito isso, Harry o virou de costas de modo que Draco não pudesse ver o que o outro estava fazendo. Antes mesmo de poder reclamar, os olhos cinza do louro foram cobertos por uma venda.

- _Mas o que..._?

- Não quero ouvir nem um som sair dessa sua boca, _Malfoy_. Gemido, palavra, qualquer coisa.

- Você enlouque –

- _Ouviu_? – O som de um tapa no traseiro do ex-sonserino seguiu a fala do namorado.

Definitivamente, aquilo era excitante.

Potter puxou-o pelos pulsos até uma superfície macia que ele julgou ser a cama, logo o atirando para trás, de modo que o loiro ficasse totalmente a mercê do namorado.

- Uhm... O que podemos fazer, hein, bebê? Que tal... Tirarmos essas roupas quentes?

Harry segurou os braços de Draco acima da cabeça do loiro, usando uma das mãos para segurá-los pelos pulsos e outra para despir o namorado lentamente; ao mesmo tempo em que conforme cada peça era retirada, os lábios do moreno logo percorriam a pele que o tecido estava tapando.

Draco não pode evitar soltar um gemido leve, torcendo para que o namorado não tivesse o escutado.

- O que eu falei, hein? – A frase foi seguida por uma mordida em um dos mamilos do herdeiro dos Malfoy, o qual estava contorcendo-se e mordendo os lábios.

Daquele momento em diante, ele concluiu que seria bom e bem... _prazeroso_ respeitar o outro.

Após ter sido despido, Draco sentiu uma mão puxá-lo pelos cabelos. Levando-o de encontro ao pênis do namorado.

- Vai, Malfoy, você sabe como fazer.

_Malfoy_. Fazia tempo que eles não eram tão bruscos no sexo, mas não importava. Draco agarrou o membro de Harry com os dentes, exatamente do jeito que sabia resultar prazer imediato ao namorado. Seus movimentos eram seguidos pelo aperto forte de Harry em seus cabelos, os puxando conforme sentia prazer e se aproximava mais do ápice.

O ex-grifinório gemeu e Draco não pôde evitar de morder o membro do outro, como uma pequena vingança pela mordida e o tapa.

- Menino rebelde.

Draco foi atirado na cama, na mesma posição de antes, com os braços presos e o corpo debaixo de Potter. Sentiu o moreno descer a mão pelas suas pernas, as levantando e abocanhando seu membro com a boca – evitou um gemido. A língua de Harry era ágil e eficiente, ainda mais conhecendo-o como o conhecia. O loiro estava quase chegando ao orgasmo quando sentiu a boca de Harry abandoná-lo.

- Ainda não, Malfoy. Ainda não.

Dessa vez o outro o beijou, mordendo-lhe os lábios e percorrendo a mão pelo seu corpo de uma forma ávida e brusca. Não demorou muito para que o vira-se e adentra-se sem nenhum aviso sem corpo á mercê, ao mesmo tempo que manipulava seu pênis com a mão que não segurava seus pulsos.

A aproximação do ápice estava próxima, mas outra vez Harry não o deixou chegar logo. Com a boca em sua orelha, sussurrou que ele deveria _espera-lo_.

- Agora.

Minutos depois do pedido o consentimento foi dado, e finalmente, _finalmente_, o loiro gozou. Sentiu o sêmen do namorado lambuzá-lo, mas pouco se importara. Foi então que Harry tirou sua venda e então ele pode fitar o rosto suado do namorado.

- Por Merlin, como eu senti falta de um orgasmo.

Potter riu.

- E por eu ser um ótimo namorado providenciei-o para você.

- Estamos convencidos hoje, não? – falou o loiro enquanto se acomodava nos braços do amante.

- Cuidado com o que fala, Malfoy, eu estou pensando em comprar um chicote... E com ele nossa festinha pode ser bem mais divertida...

- Eu te estrangulo se você me bater com um chicote, Potty. E nossa festinha nem foi _tão_ divertida assim, o meu padrão que diminuiu, convivendo com você...

- Mente que eu gosto, Draco. – O moreno sorriu.

- Você é um idiota mesmo, não aguenta nem...

Harry o impediu de continuar, beijando-o lentamente. E prendendo os pulsos do outro atrás de suas costas, é claro.

- _Potter, seu idiota!_


End file.
